Talk:SE.RA.PH/@comment-28048698-20170507112500/@comment-28048698-20170507172655
Oh, come on, once again I lost my comment after writing it? F*ck my life. T_T If things go like this I'll start writing my comments in the notepad first. Here we go again: @FGOHikaru: A giant version more ram-consuming? Oh, come on. I hope they give me a 5 Servant free after beating that thing. If the normal one needed 2 hours, this new version will need 4. Maybe I'll use Efbiai's Meltlilith for this (if you are reading this, Ef, YOU ARE GREAT, I saw your Melt already is 90/90 10/10/10). @AUXlegends: So the boss have a high debuff resistance? Then maybe I was lucky. Fortunately I only needed one stun almost at the end of the fight (and it wasn't to receive less damage, it was to receive less animations, ugh). @ShinsukeNakamura: I almost gave up near the end of the fight when the boss had 61k HP. At that point my game had a terrible lag, it almost froze, needed to restart my computer two times (because I'm playing with RemixOS). @Milen Anessar: Great, then wait until you have her at 80/80. It may sound silly, but every single extra point of HP and ATK you have will be helpful here. This is a resistance battle, where you need to stay alive during many turns and kill her little my little, and sometimes the RNG will go against you, and your Servant's HP will drop very low. At that moment you will want as much HP as you want. For the 3 Servant maybe you will want to use someone with high survival skills, like Cú Chulainn Lancer. It doesn't matter if it's Proto Cú or F/SN Cú, but F/SN is better because his Stance Renewal will clean the debuff, and the guts will be there if something bad happen. It's true he only have one Arts card, but if he's far behind probably he will only appear near the end of the battle, when you want to finish the boss instead of just survive. With his NP5 you will do a decent damage, and Gae Bolg will debuff the boss' DEF to do more damage in the next NPs. I'm sure you will beat the boss. :) Just remember, this is a long fight. Not only because the fight itself is very long, but also because the game will have A LOT of lag. @Fandom User: That's true. Shielder at 10/10/10 isn't a must, but it will greatly help. The taunt is very important in this fight, not because the taunt itself but because it will give her a lot of NP generation boost. Many times that boost let me use Lord of Camelot + Any card + Shielder's Arts card to charge a lot of NP and use Lord of Camelot in the next turn too. The invulnerability is important too because it will let someone receive less damage (probably her, because I'm sure the other two Servants will be 5 and have more HP) and, more important, will charge NP. Once again, it isn't a must because only the first skill is needed as high as possible. But in this fight the three skills have key moments to be used. :)